


consecrate

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Series: kinktober 2020 (but probs not all 31 days) [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Lust Is A Sin And We're All Going To Hell, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink, Seteth Hot, Teacher-Student Relationship, sex without feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: "forgive me, lord, for i have sinned, for i am sinning again. forgive me for i have shunned your grace and failed you. for i have surrendered to her instead of you."
Relationships: Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Series: kinktober 2020 (but probs not all 31 days) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947388
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	consecrate

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing more to say. seteth hot. i may be going to hell for my priest kink but yeah, i mean, seteth.   
> this probably makes no sense but isn't that what kinktober is for ? (by the way this is day 5 : blowjobs, list of prompts over @ lotsoffandomimagine on tumblr). so, yeah, have one of garreg mach student blowing seteth under the desk because i can and i low key want to suck his dick, too, i mean ???? this man is a fucking dragon, i just know his dick is big. 
> 
> anywhom, this isn't betaed or edited because uni is still consuming me and my will to live. bye.

_forgive me, lord, for i have sinned, for i_ am sinning again. _forgive me for i have shunned your grace and failed you. for i have surrendered to_ her _instead of you._

and yet, even though he is praying and begging god for absolution, he has you on your knees before him, his long fingers tangled in your hair as he helps your head further down on his cock. he hears you protest, most sound muffled as your mouth is full, and his hand suddenly jolt away from you.

_what in the name of the heavens am i doing ?_ he thinks to himself. why is he allowing this to happen again when he had spent most of the night repenting, promising he wouldn’t touch you again.

but you’re a demon wearing a girl’s skin, a succubus, something he cannot fight. all you have to do is come by his office, look at him with that sultry gaze that informs him you aren’t here to talk about your grades or about seiros, and seteth will find himself unable to turn you down.

just like that first night, he will try to fight his urges —pure lust blowing up his pupils— and then you’ll whisper _‘father’_ against his skin, lips, ear, and he will give in.

he had sinned before, only with his wife and with purpose. to conceive a child, to try and have another. he was still a saint afterwards, but what saint is he now that the only thing he desires is to see tears roll down your cheeks as you cry out _‘father, oh father, just like that’._

you never call him by his name, which might just be for the best, but the sound of it, _‘father’_ reminds all the more that you are young enough to be his daughter... hell, cethleann is hundreds if not thousands of years older than you are... you are a _baby_. someone’s baby. just the idea of cethleann kissing a boy makes his blood boils and still he kisses you like a desperate man.

maybe he is. desperate for intimacy, for any semblance of the love he has been craving ever since is wife died. he just wants to feel warm again, but you couldn’t possibly be able to fix this void in him — you couldn’t love him.

« _father_ , are you alright ? »

comes your worried voice. you aren’t on your knees anymore, and he hasn’t even noticed. your softly brush the back of your hand across his cheek and seteth feels conflicted. he wants to lean in the touch, to spill his heart’s content to you... this needs to stop.

« you look sad. » you add.

« it’s nothing for you to worry about. »

his hand comes to the back of your neck, pulling you in for a kiss and hoping this will distract you enough to stop the questions. in seconds, you have a hand over his chest, the cupping his cheek as you press yourself against him, kissing back.

his fingers run through your hair before pulling them, hard enough to make you whine. you don’t complain, though. he can be as forceful as he likes, your legs would still be wide open.

he guides you back down where he wants you, in front of his unattended hard cock, and you don’t have to wait for him to speak to know he wants you back to work.

your hand wrap around his member, stroking him a few times before putting it in your mouth, giving him the best bedroom eyes you can master as you do so.

this time, he doesn’t break eye contact as he keeps your head steady while thrusting his hips up, almost gagging you (fortunately you don’t have a gag reflex). he keeps forcefully fucking your mouth and you only moan around hid cock because that’s how you like it : rough. mean. everything he shouldn’t be but becomes around you.

you whine, tears threatening to spill when he fills your mouth with his hot semen. you’re chocking, his hand keeping you still with his cock so far back in your throat you can only swallow.

when his grip finally loosen and you can step back, giving a last suck, collecting every last drop of his orgasm (might as well do it) on your tongue.

you look up at him, wiping your lips with your sleeve. his stare is cold and harsh and _fuck_ it turns you on more than it should.

he looks at you, thinking that he should end it. _« go. it was the last time. »_ you would understand. but instead, he says _« come here »_ and reaches out to pull you onto his lap.


End file.
